yomifandomcom-20200214-history
Gloria Grayson, Hopeful Healer
Bio Gloria is a healer who has helped people and animals her whole life. Gloria and her sister Gwen worked as veterinary assistants from a young age, helping with the care of animals. They studied medicine and the healing arts, as well as the martial arts to keep themselves strong and centered. Gloria's cheerfulness is irrepressible. She's easy going and keeps a positive attitude no matter what the situation. This mental attitude has gotten her through the many tragedies and depressing situations in health care. People and animals die, their loved ones grieve, and someone must support them in these tough times. Gloria was always good at that. One day, men rushed a patient to them, one of the Bull Beasts who was injured in a mining operation. Though the sisters were not especially familiar with his race, their general knowledge of animal and human physiology was enough to treat the poor soul, and mend his injuries. The grateful beast mentioned that his people could use more healers back in the Golden Plains, especially these days. The rate of injuries there has been increasing, he said. The sisters looked at each other, nodded, and thus began their first of many journeys across the Realm, to heal the injured and the sick. One such journey was to the north, into the Dreadlands. Gloria and Gwen heard rumors that an expedition there was in trouble and needed medical help. Though traveling here was a huge risk, the sisters decided to go where their help was needed. They didn't find any members of the expedition though. Before they could, they heard the sounds of a struggle through the trees and they rushed to investigate. A man who was obviously injured was fighting some sort of undead monstrosity. Seeing one of their kind in trouble, they leapt to assist. The monster struck Gwen with its needled arm and she writhed on the ground. Gloria and the man forced the creature to retreat. Gloria rushed to Gwen's aid, but then the man collapsed too. Gloria realized who he was based on the markings of his clothes. This was the Exiled Dragon named Menelker. It looked like his lifeforce had been sucked out of him, and he was deathly weak. Strange, as Gwen was struck by the same creature yet her symptoms seemed completely different. Gloria faced a decision all too familiar to her: a triage situation. Her sister and the man each needed immediate medical help. Things must be decided in an instant, and it's the kind of thing Gloria hated the most. Gwen was always better at making snap decisions about risks, while Gloria wanted to help everyone. But Gwen now appeared to be passed out, while Menelker was reeling from serious injuries and his skin was turning gray. Though it broke her heart, the man seemed in more immediate danger of the two. She treated him first with a combination of medicine and healing magic in an attempt to stabilize him, then rushed to Gwen. To Gloria's great surprise, during this time Gwen's skin began to turn blue, and something was obviously very wrong with her, moreso than Gloria had first realized. Gloria tended to Gwen's wounds and gave her the healing touch. Though this returned Gwen to consciousness, it was no cure. From this moment on, Gwen would need Gloria's healing abilities just to keep from slipping into darkness. Menelker recovered, but in some sense, Gwen never did. Despite Gloria's ever-positive outlook, she can't help but wonder if her split-second decision was a grave mistake. Gloria is a bright spot in the shadowy going-ons of the world. Deck Hit Points: 70 Max Combo: 4 Normal Attack Properties: '''x.8 speed, x damage '''Normal Throw Properties: '''x.8 speed, 6 damage, 2 CP Starter, Knocksdown '''Innate Ability: *Healing Touch - After the powerup phase, if you aren't knocked down, you may discard two non-Hearts cards to gain 4 life and fetch a Hearts card from your discard pile. Individual Cards: *2: A/B *3: A/B *4: A/B *5: A/D *6: A/D *7: T/D *8: T/D *9: T/B *T*: T/B **Healing Sphere - Phase Ongoing. At the end of each turn: ***Draw a card if you healed (even if you were at max life). draw a card. ***Discard this if you didn't gain heal or were thrown this turn. *J*: **Ray of Moonlight, Attack, 4.0 speed, 9(2) damage, 1 CP Starter **Moonlight Sphere, Attack, 2.2 speed, 5(2) damage, 1 CP Linker ** Bathed in Moonlight of Combat - When you hit with this attack, you may heal yourself and the opponent for 4 life. If you do, return this card to your hand. *Q: **Moonbar Cage, Throw, +2 any, 8.6 speed, 4+6 damage, Can't Combo **Sunburst, Attack, +1 Face, 1.0 speed, 6+7(1) damage, Can't Combo *K: Fountain of Light, Attack, 2.2 speed, 9(3) damage, Can't Combo, Knocksdown *A*: (Overdose) **AA: Twilight Key, Attack, 2.0 speed, 18(2) damage, 2 CP Linker **AAA: Sun and Moon, Attack, 0.6 speed, 29(2) damage, 1 CP Starter ** Overdose - of Combat Both players take 10 damage (you first). If you won combat, draw 2 cards. Play only one Overdose per turn. Changelog/Discussion 1.2 -> 1.3 *Normal Throws Modified: 3 CP Starter --> 2 CP Starter *T Modified: Block/Block *Ace Modified: ** AAAA (Sun and Moon): Throw, 32 damage --> Attack, 32(2) damage *Ability Modified: **7*: Radiant Healing - After the draw phase, you may discard this card to choose: attack, block, throw, or dodge. Any player who reveals that option in combat this turn gains 5 life. *Ability Changed: **T*: Sanctuary - The opponent chooses whether you return the card to hand if thrown or whether you gain 2 life. 1.3 -> 1.4 *Ability Moved: **3*: Radiant Healing *Ability Removed: **T*: Sanctuary *Ability Added: ** J*: Bathed in Moonlight - If you deal combat damage with this card, the opponent chooses whether you return this card to your hand at the end of combat OR you gain 8 life. * Queen Attack Modified: 6(1) damage --> 6+10(1) damage, +J * Queen Throw Modified: 0+6 damage --> 2+6 damage * Ace Attack Modified ** AA: 15(2) damage --> 17(2) damage 1.4 -> 1.6 *Hit Points Modified: 60 --> 65 *Ability Removed: **3*: Radiant Healing *Ability Added: **T*: Healing Sphere - After the draw phase, you may attach this card to your character card. At the end of each turn if it's attached and you gained life, draw a card. Put this card in your discard pile when you get hit by an attack or throw. *T Modified: Block/Block --> Throw/Block *Ability Modified: **J*: Bathed in Moonlight - When you finish your combo, you may choose to return this card to your hand and gain 4 life instead of having this card deal damage. *Ability Clarified: **A*: Overdose - At the end of the turn, you may discard this card and take 10 damage to deal 10 damage to the opponent. Draw 2 cards. *Ace Attack Modified ** AAAA: 32(2) damage --> 36(2) damage 1.6 -> 1.7 *Hit Points Modified: 65 --> 70 *Ability Modified: **A*: Overdose - At the end of the turn, you may discard this card to make all players take 10 damage. Draw 2 cards. Play only one Overdose per turn. 1.7 -> 2.0 *Ability Modified: **T*: Healing Sphere - After the draw phase, you may attach this card to your character card. At the end of each turn if it's attached and you gained life, draw a card; if you didn't gain life or were knocked down, put this card in your discard pile. *Ability Clarified: **J*: Bathed in Moonlight - When you finish your combo that includes either attack on this card, you may choose to return this card to your hand and gain 4 life instead of having it deal damage. (Note: It doesn't work when it deals block damage. It doesn't work when you discard it as a pump to the Queen card. It has nothing to do with returning it from the discard pile, it's return the copy you laid down on the table as part of your combo to your hand, not some other copy that's in the discard pile.) *Ace Attack Modified: ** AA: 17(2) damage --> 18(2) damage ** Sun and Moon: AAAA, 36(2) damage --> AAA, 28(2) damage 2.0 -> 3.0 * Queen Throw Modified: 2+6 damage --> 4+6 damage * Ability Clarified: **J*: Bathed in Moonlight - When you finish your combo that includes either attack on this card, you may choose to return this card to your hand and gain 4 life instead of having it deal damage. (Note: This doesn't trigger if you use this card to pump another move.) *FAQ entries added: **Does Bathed in Moonlight trigger if I dealt block damage with it? No. **Does Bathed in Moolight trigger if its damage was prevented by a Rewind Time Joker? Yes. 3.0 -> 3.4 *Ability Clarified: **J*: Bathed in Moonlight - When you finish your combo that includes either attack on this card, you may choose to return this card to your hand (before bluff cards are revealed) and gain 4 life instead of having it deal damage. (Note: This doesn't trigger if you use this card to pump another move.) 3.4 -> 3.5 *Ability Modified: **A*: Overdose - When you win combat, you may discard this card and take 10 damage to deal 10 damage to the opponent. Draw 2 cards. Play only one Overdose per turn. 3.5 -> 4.1 *Ability clarified (for 2v2): **T*: Healing Sphere - After the draw phase, you may attach this card to your character card. At the end of each turn if it's attached and you gained life from an ability, draw a card; if you didn't gain life or were knocked down, put this card in your discard pile. 4.1 -> 4.2 *Innate Modified: ** Healing Touch - After the draw phase, you may discard two non-Hearts cards to return a non-Ace Hearts card to your hand. If you do, choose one: *** Gain 4 life and return a non-Ace Hearts card from your discard pile to your hand. -OR- *** Draw a card. 4.2 -> 4.3 *Jack Attack Modified: Moonlight Sphere: 2.4 speed --> 2.2 speed * Jack Attack Modified: Ray of Moonlight: 2.2 speed, 8(2) damage, 2 CP Starter --> 4.0 speed, 9(2) damage, 1 CP Starter * Ace Attack Modified: ** AA: 4.4 speed --> 2.0 speed ** AAA: 1.4 speed, 28 damage --> 0.6 speed, 29 damage *Ability Modified: ** T* ability is removed when Gloria is thrown, rather than knocked down. *Note the new gamewide rule: Healing cannot go above max life. Correct flavor for fighting games, but more importantly, necessary for Yomi 2v2 mode to work. 4.3 -> 4.4 *Hit Points Modified: 70 --> 75 *Queen Throw Modified: 6.6 speed --> 4.8 speed *King Attack Modified: 12(4) damage --> 8(3) damage *Innate Modified: **Healing Touch - After the draw phase, you may discard two non-Hearts cards to gain 4 life and return a Hearts card from your discard pile to your hand. *Ability Modified: **J*: Bathed in Moonlight - When you hit with this attack (other than as a pump), you may choose to heal yourself and the opponent for 4 life. If you do, return this card to your hand. 4.4 -> 5.0 *Hit Points Modified: 75 --> 70 *Innate Reworded: **Healing Touch - After the draw phase, you may discard two non-Hearts cards to gain 4 life and fetch a Hearts card from your discard pile. *Flavor Quote now says, "Things will turn out well if we keep a positive attitude." *King Attack Modified: 8(3) damage --> 10(3) damage *Ability Modified: ** A*: Overdose - of Combat Both players take 10 damage (you first). If you won combat, draw 2 cards. Play only one Overdose per turn. *Ability Reworded: **T* Healing Sphere - After the draw phase, you may attach this card to your character card. At the end of each turn if it's attached and you gained life from an ability (even if you were at max life), draw a card; if you didn't gain life or were thrown, put this card in your discard pile. 5.0 -> Released *Abilities Reworded: **J*: Bathed in Moonlight - When you hit with this attack, you may choose to heal yourself and the opponent for 4 life. If you do, return this card to your hand. **Healing Sphere is labeled as a "Draw Phase" ability: ***T*: Healing Sphere - Phase Ongoing. 'At the end of each turn: ****'Draw a card if you healed (even if you were at max life). draw a card. ****'Discard this if you didn't gain heal or were thrown this turn.' **Bathed in Moonlight is labeld as a "During Combat" ability. ***J*: Bathed in Moonlight - Combat When you hit with this attack, you may heal yourself and the opponent for 4 life. If you do, return this card to your hand. **Joker*: Rewind Time is labeled as a "Combo Escape" ability. Released -> 5.1 *Normal Throws Modified: x.6 speed --> x.8 speed * Queen Throw Modified: 4.8 speed --> 8.6 speed *Innate Modified: ** Healing Touch - During the powerup phase, you may discard two non-Hearts cards of the same suit to gain 4 life and fetch a Hearts card from your discard pile. ''' '''5.1 -> 5.4 *Update to Cards' Rendering: ' Ability timing tags are now in their own separate box.' 5.4 -> 5.5 *Innate Modified: ** Healing Touch - After the powerup phase, if you aren't knocked down, you may discard two non-Hearts cards to gain 4 life and fetch a Hearts card from your discard pile. *Normal Throws Modified: 5 damage --> 6 damage * Queen Attack Modified: 6+10(1) damage, +J --> 6+8(1) damage, +1 Face * Queen Throw Modified: 4+6 damage --> 4+7 damage * King Attack Modified: 10(2) damage --> 9(2) damage 5.5 -> 5.6 *Queen Attack Modified: 6+8(1) damage --> 6+7(1) damage * Queen Throw Modified: 4+7 damage --> 4+6 damage *Ability Added: ** 4*: Sanctuary - Combat This block cannot be hit by knockdown mixups. When you block an attack or a Joker with this card, discard this card and do not draw from blocking. You get the Healing Touch effect. (Gain 4 life and fetch a Hearts card from your discard pile.) 5.6 -> 5.7 *Ability Removed ** 4*: Sanctuary 5.7 -> 5.8 *Queen Attack Modified: 1.4 speed --> 1.0 speed 5.8 -> 5.9 *Jack Attack Modified: Moonlight Sphere: 4 damage --> 5 damage Gallery Gloria.jpg|Default Card Gloria Abilities.jpg|Abilities Card Gloria Stats.jpg|Stats Card Gold Gloria.jpg|Gold Card Gloria Back.jpg Gloria Destiny.jpg Gloria Joker.jpg Gloria Ace.jpg Gloria King.jpg Gloria Queen.jpg Gloria Jack.jpg Gloria 10.jpg Gloria 9.jpg Gloria 8.jpg Gloria 7.jpg Gloria 6.jpg Gloria 5.jpg Gloria 4.jpg Gloria 3.jpg Gloria 2.jpg Category:Yomi characters Category:Yomi: Shadows Expansion characters